User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal:Angie Diaz
A proposal for Angie Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. What is the Work? Note: I am not fully aware of the series and only know bits and pieces of it, so bare with me here ad correct me if I'm wrong on the plot. Star vs. The Forces of Evil is a Disney Fantasy Cartoon about a princess named Star Butterfly who was temporarily exiled from her dimension of Mewni to Earth after causing havoc with a wand handed down to her by her mother Moon Butterfly after turning 14. While on Earth, Star befriends a boy named Marco Diaz and his parents under the guise of a foreign exchange student. During this time, an enemy of hers named Ludo learns about her whereabouts and periodically invades Earth with his army, with no success thanks to Star and Marco's teamwork. Towards the end of season 1, Ludo hires an assistant named Toffee, who quickly proves to be more effective than Ludo, and throws his predecessor out of his own lair. Toffee is more ruthless and eventually "kills" Star during the Season 2 finale, only for Star to return and use her ultimate power of "Mewberty" to kill Toffee, but in doing so, awakens one of the former Queens of Mewni named Eclipsa Butterfly, who happens to be the mother of a dangerous villain named Metora Butterfly During season 3, Star begins to befriend Eclipsa, believing that she is very friendly, whilst her mother protests against this and warns her that she is dangerous, and has her place on house arrest before standing trial in front of her and the Magic High Commission to determine her fate. Overtime, changes start to occur in Mewni, such as Marco taking permanent residence in the realm and Star eventually breaking up with her long-time boyfriend Tom Lucitor (though the two remain friends). Eventually, Meteora takes full form and begins harvesting the souls of mewmen, she quickly overpowers Tom and later Marco, before almost doing so to Star, but is saved by Eclipsa. During the final season, Eclipsa begins taking up duties to replace Moon, who went missing for some time and contracted amnesia. During this time, a new villain named Mina Loveberry threatens the peace of Mewni, and plots several assassination plots against Eclipsa (who by now is revealed to actually being good, not evil); it is also later revealed that these plots were made in an attempt by Moon to regain the throne, and is later betrayed when Moon decides she rather reconcile with Eclipsa and bring peace between mewmen and monsters. Mina sides with the Magic High Commission (who are now evil) and resolve to dethrone Eclipsa themselves and kill anyone and everyone aligned with Moon and Eclipsa (including Star and Marco). Star comes to the conclusion that the only way to save Mewni is to destroy the source of magic, which in the process would kill the Magic High Commission and cease the threat of Eclipsa being dethroned, but with a consequence: it would cause all dimensions (including Earth and Mewni) to form into one mega universe and render magical items useless. Nonetheless, Star travels to the realm of magic and was able to defeat Mina indirectly from help from a mysterious being called the dark unicorn. Star destroys the source, and ends the threat of her friend being dethrone. At the end of finale, Star reunites with Marco (whom for the whole entire series she harbored romantic feelings for, and only earlier in the season did the two of them become a couple) as the dimensions merge into one universe. Who is She? What has she done? Angie Diaz is Marco's mother. She is a Poetry teacher at Echo Creek Community College within the town Marco attends high school for the majority of the first half of the series. She alongside her husband Rafael are notably cheery, optimistic, and in some cases childish parents, a trait that often times gets on the nerves of Marco, who often times acts more mature than they do, but also more pessimistic. Despite this trait, Angie is shown on many occassions to be more mature than Rafael, as her advice to Marco is often times is seen as more effective parental advice than Rafael. Being a mother, it is not surprising that she can also be overprotective of her family (especially her son). When Marco is kidnapped by Toffee in the season 1 finale, Angie is one of many friends of Star who agrees to storm Toffee's lair and free her son (complete with her willingly dawning a set of armor). In season 3, Angie is revealed to be pregnant with a second child while Marco and Star visit them on a trip to Earth. The baby is later born during season 4 and is named Mariposa. The child later befriends Metora Butterfly in her teen years when the two become trapped in an alternate dimension. Corrupting Factors One of the biggest problems with this nomination is her screen time in the series. There are 77 episodes total in the series, though Angie only appears in roughly 12 of the episodes (roughly 15% of them total), even then, she doesn't truly play that major of a role in most of those episodes save for "Storm the Castle" and "Marco Jr." and maybe another one or two. Her moral agency is also somewhat vague considering that she is only a recurring character, though it is established that she cares about the safety of her family and the interests of her son, and many of her actions (especially in "Storm the Castle") are shown on-screen. Admirable Standard As stated beforehand, even though her total appearances in the entire series are somewhat limited, what we can learn from the those episodes that Angie does appear in is that she is very nurturing and goes to great lengths to help the best interests of her son Marco whenever possible, even if it gets on his nerves many times. "Storm the Castle" was probably the highest point in her role in the series, as she was willing to help Star free Marco from the hands of Toffee. She is also shown to learn from her mistakes, as shown in the episode "Heinous" that her son disguised himself as a princess to infiltrate the "prison" and free a friend of Star's, ashamed that they did not stop Marco from doing such a criminal act (even though it was for a noble cause), she and Rafael agree to take on better responsibility and a more active role in helping guide their son on his decisions in life. She is also very comforting and supportive, as she comforts Marco after Star decides to return to Mewni, and after failing to help him adjust to life on Earth after spending smooch time in Mewni, she supports his decision for him to travel to Mewni and take up residence with Star (whom he became more than just friends with during their time on Earth). Finally, she is is forgiving as when she becomes saddened over the fact that they've started to focus on the interest of her soon-to-be second child, she agrees to make up for her mistakes by agreeing to spend more time with her son whenever she gets a chance. Final Verdict This is yet another difficult nomination that I have created, but hopefully, it will help you guys learn more about Angie and convince you give your opinion on her. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal